


Fleeting Moments

by sunlitdawnn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, mom!sakura, with mentions of hayato/sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitdawnn/pseuds/sunlitdawnn
Summary: Five snapshots of familial kisses Sakura gives her daughter through time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt that landed in my inbox on tumblr and I thought I'd post it here too. Unbeta'd.

          ** _i._**          

          When Sakura wakes she finds Hayato slowly pacing the room with the child in his arms, (tiny, so, so tiny) murmuring words she herself can’t quite register as the sunlight filters in through the windows. There’s a quiet sniffle and for a moment she thinks it might’ve been the baby, but no, it was Hayato.  

“Can I hold her?” She requests so softly that it startles her husband, and when he hurries over to oblige, she soundlessly chuckles at his reluctance to  relinquish his hold on her. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I feel strong enough.” 

And when she finally holds her child in her arms, she sees bleary, innocent hues staring back at at her (a similar shade as Hayato’s… so similar) and her heart almost feels as if it’ll give out. Tears bud at the corners of her eyes as she brushes a finger against downy newborn hair, the softness of her chubby cheek. “Hello, Rhajat” She whispers, pressing a feather light kiss to her forehead. “The world says hello.”  

          **_ii._**   

            Giggles echo loudly down the halls, socked feet quickly pad against the polished wooden floors, and a toddler slams right into Sakura’s legs with enough force to almost knock her right over. Tiny arms wrap themselves around her, and Sakura tries her best to keep her balance. “C-Careful, honey! You could fall and hurt yourself…”  

“You’re here! Mama you’re here!” A cheerful voice chirps excitedly. 

She’s not nearly as good at chastising her daughter as Hayato is, one look at those bright eyes already has her will weakening. Dropping to her knees she pulls her daughter into a long hug, the sort that lasts for a solid minute or more, relieved that despite everything going on she’s safest here, and presses a cheerful kiss to her cheek. “That’s right, mama came right back to you.” 

          ** _iii._**

          Candles burn low, wax pooling at the bottom of the saucers they stood upon. Hayato remains nearby; the slow rise and fall of his chest tells her he’s fallen asleep despite his wishes.  

There’s a relentless tremble to Sakura’s hands even now, but its nothing to the shaking that shook her daughter from head to toe when Corrin brought her back to the house. Now Rhajat sleeps restlessly, exhausted physically and emotionally. It breaks her heart to even see the scratch marring her beautiful little cheek; her lips quiver at the ‘what ifs’ that are unforgiving in the way they plague her.  

 For the hundredth time she reaches over to smooth down Rhajat’s locks of hair, her free hand curling around her daughter’s. “I’m right here a-alright Rhajat? Mama’s right here.” It’s a mystery who she’s trying to comfort more, herself or her daughter, but she gives a reassuring squeeze to the tiny hand.  

Robes quietly rustle as Sakura leans over to brush her lips against Rhajat’s temple, and she doesn’t let her go.  

          ** _iv._**

          “A-Ask me for help next time, okay?” Sakura murmurs as she winds the bandage around Rhajat’s digits, grateful that the cuts were not too deep. A sigh leaves her lips and she tries not to think of how quiet it is now in her daughter’s home, but the worry it causes taps at her shoulder to give it the attention it demands.  

She ignores it. For now, Rhajat’s her first priority. 

One look at her daughter and she knows she’s sulking, glaring at the vegetables abandoned on the cutting board as if they ought to make up for this disaster and dice themselves up in remorse.  

A quick kiss to each injured finger gets Rhajat to shift her gaze, lips pressed together for a moment before she ducks her head enough for her thick bangs to shield her face away from prying eyes. “Mother…” 

          **_v._**   

          Sakura grins brightly during the entire walk back to camp, but just before entering onto the grounds she turns to Rhajat, prompting the both to stop along the dirt path in the warm evening light. She takes Rhajat’s hands into her own, smile never faltering. 

Despite her attempts to keep her expression aloof, a touch of curiosity is present on Rhajat’s features as she looks down at her mother.   

 “Um, promise me you won’t forget what I said earlier.” Sakura urges her earnestly, finally letting her go. She has to bounce up onto her toes to kiss her daughter’s forehead now, but she does so gladly.  

“I am proud of you. So proud.” 


End file.
